


Pie

by entanglednow



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River always knows best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

It was very quiet, Mal didn't like it.

Quiet's never a good sign, quiet was just trouble sneaking up on you.

Trouble came in the form of Zoe and Kaylee, quiet-like and too amused.

"What's going on?"

"River just told Jayne he was pie filling," Zoe said carefully.

"I think at some point she proved it with math," Kaylee added helpfully.

Mal considered this carefully.

"Did she mention what flavour?"

"I don't think that came up." Kaylee was smiling fit to bust.

"Uh huh, how'd he take it?"

"He's expressing his unhappiness in his own special way," Kaylee said cheerfully.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566405) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
